Beat Of My Heart
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: Trunks Briefs is madly in love with Pan Son but he's scared to tell her because of the age difference between them. Pan feels the exact same way about Trunks but is also too scared to tell because of the age difference. Will they tell or keep it secret?
1. Bulma’s Pneumonia

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the occasion character that you don't recognize. D****ragonball GT is copy righted by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Bird Studio and Funimation.**

Chapter One

Bulma's Pneumonia

Trunks is sitting in his room looking out the window. Bulla walks by Trunks's room and sees him looking upset so she walks to see what is wrong with her big brother.

"What's wrong?" Bulla asked.

"It's nothing okay sis." Trunks answered.

"Come I know you too well and there is something wrong with you." Bulla said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Trunks yelled.

"Alright then Trunks I won't bother about it anymore." Bulla said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Trunks replied.

All of a sudden they hear shouting and yelling come from downstairs.

"Listen here Woman I don't need you running my life because I'm the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta yelled.

"I know that Vegeta and have to learn not be so arrogant." Bulma screamed.

"I'm not going to change just please you". Vegeta yelled.

"Oh no not this again." Bulla said.

"I wish mom and dad would get along but that's not going to ever happen." Trunks replied.

Bulla and Trunks shake their heads.

"Vegeta I've had with the way you treat me and just wish you be nicer to me." Bulma screamed.

"I already told that I'm not changing my attitude just to please you." Vegeta yells.

"Well fine then I don't want you in my house anymore" Bulma screamed.

"Okay I'm leaving and I'm never coming back so don't send anyone to find me." Vegeta yelled.

"My life would be better without." Bulma screamed.

"I hope you have a nice life without me." Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta opens a window and flies into the sky. Bulma's eyes fill tears, she runs up to her bedroom, falls onto the bed and she buries her head in her pillow. Bulma starts bawling. Trunks and Bulla hear their mother crying.

"I'm going to go check up on mom." Bulla said.

"Okay." Trunks replied.

Bulla walks down the hall to her mother's room, she walks in and she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Trunks and I heard everything." Bulla said.

"I just wish he wasn't so stubborn, arrogant, rude and stuck up." Bulma replied.

"Dad is the prince of all saiyans." Bulla said.

"I know that but he could be a little nicer to me after all I'm married to him." Bulma replied.

"We both know that dad is not going to change so we've got to live with it." Bulla said.

Bulma lets a sigh.

"Yeah I know that." Bulma replied.

Bulla can sense that something isn't right.

"Are you okay mom?" Bulla asked.

"I'm fine." Bulma answered.

Bulma sits up and rest her head on the pillow.

"Umm….mother you don't look that great." Bulla said.

"Okay I'm feeling sick." Bulma replied.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs get in here now." Bulla yelled.

"Can you not scream?" Bulma asked.

"I'm sorry mom but I just want Trunks to get in here." Bulla answered.

Trunks walks into his mother's room and he notices right away that Bulma is pale.

"Are you okay mom?" Trunks asked as her runs over to his mother's bed.

"No, I'm not Trunks." Bulma answered.

"What's the matter mom?" Trunks asked with fear in his eyes.

"I think its pneumonia." Bulma answered.

"How do you know that?" Bulla asked.

"Well I know it's not the flu because I'm got more symptoms then the calm flu." Bulma answered.

"Do you me to get Grandpa Briefs?" Bulla asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Bulma answered.

"Oh mom." Trunks said

"It's okay Trunks." Bulma replied.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" Trunks asked.

"I'll be fine Trunks so stop worrying." Bulma answered.

"I can't do that mom because I love you so much and it hurts to see so sick." Trunks said.

"Trunks you're so sweet." Bulma replied.

Bulma kisses Trunks on the cheek.

"I love you too mom." Bulla said.

"I'm so happy I've got children like you." Bulma said.

Meanwhile

Vegeta is flying through the air when he gets a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"**No, way Bulma is sick."** Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta turns around, he starts flying back to Capsule Crop but his ki down so Trunks and Bulla can't sense him coming.

Meanwhile

"I'm going to bed mother." Bulla replied.

"Okay sweet dreams." Bulma said.

"Yeah I'm going to sleep too." Trunks replied.

"Good-night Trunks and please try not to worry about me to much." Bulma said.

Trunks smiles and kisses his mother on the cheek.

"Mom you have to promise to get better." Trunks replied.

"I'll try." Bulma said.

Trunks and Bulla walk to their rooms. Vegeta makes it back to Capsule Crop but he levities outside Bulma's window. Bulla slips into her bed and fall asleep as soon as her head his the pillow. Trunks is sleeping too. Bulma has her back to the balcony. Vegeta quietly opens the sliding doors. Bulma feels a chill on her back from the balcony doors being opened.

"I can't believe you left me you arrogant prince of all saiyans, you've got some nerve coming back like this, don't even try to get all lovey dovey after leaving me like you did and I thought you were never coming back. Bulma yelled

"Bulma…I….need some time alone with my thoughts but as soon as sensed that you were sick then I rushed back here as fast as I could. Vegeta said

Vegeta walks over and climbs into bed.

"I don't want to even talk to you. Bulma replied.

"Bulma please let me take care of you. Vegeta said.

"Okay Vegeta but I'm still mad at you." Bulma replied.

"I know that and have every right to be mad at me." Vegeta said.

All of sudden Bulma starts to shiver.

"_I'm so cold Vegeta."_ Bulma whispered.

Vegeta pulls Bulma into his arms.

"There is that better." Vegeta said.

"Yeah it's a little better" Bulma replies.

Vegeta uses his ki to Bulma warm.

"How is that?" Vegeta asked.

"Wow, I'm not so cold anymore." Bulma answered.

Bulma leans back into Vegeta's arms and lets out a sigh of relief.

"_Bulma I love you."_ Vegeta whispered.

"Vegeta I've been waiting so long for you to tell me that." Bulma said.

"Are you happy that I finally told you?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah I'm so happy you finally told me." Bulma answered.

"I meant it too from the bottom of my heart." Vegeta said.

Vegeta kisses Bulma passionately on the lips.

"I'm so glad you came back." Bulma replied.

"I promise never to leave you ever again." Vegeta said.

"That's good to hear." Bulma replied.

Vegeta smiles and kisses Bulma on the forehead.

"I'm going to make sure you get better." Vegeta said.

"Oh Vegeta I'm so happy that you didn't kill me on Namek." Bulma replied.

"Yeah me too because you've shown so much." Vegeta said.

"I know you've really learned what love truly is." Bulma replied.

Vegeta smiles.

"Yes, I know now that love is the most powerful thing in the world." Vegeta said.

"You don't think being in love is a weakness." Bulma replied.

"No, I don't anymore because love is everything." Vegeta said.

"Whoa, I can't believe you just said that." Bulma replied.

"You heard me and I met it." Vegeta said.

Vegeta kisses Bulma on the lips again. Bulma lays back into Vegeta's chest.

"I'm feeling a lot better." Bulma replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta I want you promise that you will try get along better with your son." Bulma replies.

"Okay I'll try" Vegeta said.

Bulma smiles. Vegeta lies down on the pillow. Bulma lies beside Vegeta. Vegeta puts his arms around Bulma and kisses her on the top of her head. They fall asleep with Vegeta's arms still wrapped around Bulma.


	2. Feeling Better Because Of You

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Feeling Better Because Of You

It is 7 in the morning now.

Bulma opens her eyes and looks beside to make sure Vegeta is still there. Vegeta is sleeping like a baby. Bulma runs her hand down Vegeta's face. Vegeta smiles in his sleep. Bulma gets out of bed and walks down to the kitchen. Trunks and Bulla are sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning mom." Trunks said.

"Are you feeling better mom?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling 100 better." Bulma answered.

"How did you get better so fast?" Trunks asked.

Bulma starts to laugh.

"I'm not telling how I got better because you will find out soon." Bulma answered.

They hear the sound of water running the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed.

"Hmm……..I wonder what happen now." Bulma said.

"That sounded like dad." Bulla replied.

"I don't think it was your father." Bulma said.

"I really miss him mom." Bulla replied.

Bulma runs upstairs to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"What happen?" Bulma asked.

"The bathtub is broke." Vegeta answered.

"Can I come in?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah sure but I have put on towel first." Vegeta answered.

"Okay, let me know when you're ready." Bulma said.

"Alright you can come in." Vegeta replied.

Bulma walks into the bathroom.

"The bathtub looks fine to me." Bulma said.

Vegeta pulls Bulma into his arms and kisses her on the back of the neck.

"I know that." Vegeta replied.

"You just screamed to get my attention." Bulma said.

"Yep, you got that right." Vegeta replied.

"I don't know about you sometimes." Bulma said.

"You got love me though." Vegeta replied.

"Are you hungry?" Bulma asked.

"I'm starving." Vegeta answered.

"Alright let's go downstairs because Bulla misses you." Bulma said.

"I've got a better idea." Vegeta replied.

Vegeta picks up Bulma is arms, he lefts off the ground, he kicks the bathroom door open with his foot and flies downstairs.

"I know how to walk." Bulma replied.

"Yeah I know but this way is faster." Vegeta said.

They land in the living room. Vegeta kisses Bulma.

They walk into the kitchen.

"You're back dad." Bulla replied.

"Yes, I am my princess and I'm never leaving ever again." Vegeta said.

Bulla runs into her father's arms.

"I missed you so much dad." Bulla replied.

"Yeah I know and I missed you too." Vegeta said.

"When did you get back?" Trunks asked.

"I got back around midnight." Vegeta answered.

"Well I guess that would explain how mom got better so fast." Trunks said.

All of a sudden the phone rings. Bulma picks up the receiver.

"Hi, Briefs residence." Bulma replied.

"Hey Bulma its Chi-Chi." the voice said.

"Hi Chi-Chi." Bulma replied.

"Goten wants to know if Trunks would like to come over and hangout with him because he's bored." Chi-Chi said.

"I'll ask him." Bulma replied.

"Who is it?" Vegeta asked.

"It's Chi-Chi." Bulma answered.

"What does Kakarott's mate want?" Vegeta asked.

"It's not Chi-Chi that wants anything." Bulma answered.

"Why did she call then?" Vegeta asked.

"Goten wants to know if Trunks will come over and hangout with him because he's bored." Bulma answered.

"Okay I'll go hangout with Goten." Trunks said.

"Trunks is on his way over." Bulma replied into the phone.

"Okay Bulma." Chi-Chi said.

I don't why you have to hangout with Kakarott's brat" Vegeta growls.

"Goten is my friend." Trunks replied.

Vegeta walks out to the living room. Trunks opens the window and flies to Son Family's house.

"I'm going to go over and to hangout with my best friend." Bulla replied.

Bulla flies out the window and towards Son's house too. Trunks arrives at the Son's house. Goten walks out of the house to meet Trunks.

"I'm glad you came." Goten said.

Trunks and Goten walk inside. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl are sitting around the living room. Trunks and Goten walk into the living room. Bulla walks in a few minutes later.

"Hi Trunks and Bulla." Chi-Chi replied.

"Where's Pan?" Bulla asked.

"Pan is up in her room." Videl answered.

"Thank you." Bulla said.

"You're welcome." Videl replied.

Bulla runs to Pan's room.

"Can I come in?" Bulla asked.

"Yeah sure you can." Pan answered.

Bulla walks into Pan's room. Pan is sitting by window looking at the sky.

"What's the matter?" Bulla asked.

"I'm not sure what is wrong with me." Pan answered.

"Did you get hurt?" Bulla asked.

"No Bulla." Pan answered.

Bulla left Pan's door open. Trunks and Goten walk in. Goten notices that his niece is upset.

"What is the matter Pan?" Goten asked.

"I don't want to talk about it and I'm sick of everybody asking me that." Pan answered.

"**Oh Pan….if I could take you in my arms to let you know that everything is okay, if you knew how much I love but I can't tell because I'm 17 years old and you're only 10 years old."** Trunks thinks to himself.


	3. Hidden Emotions

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hidden Emotions

"Pan I want to know what is wrong with you." Bulla said.

"I guess I'm upset because I haven't learned to go Super Saiyan yet." Pan replied.

"You'll go Super Saiyan on your own time and don't rush it." Bulla said.

Trunks looks at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with you?" Goten asked.

"It's nothing." Trunks answered.

"Can I talk to you in the backyard?" Goten asked.

"Yeah sure." Trunks answered.

"Come on then." Goten said.

Trunks and Goten walk out the backyard. Goten sits on the picnic table and Trunks sits on the swing.

"What did you want?" Trunks asked.

"I want to ask you something." Goten answered.

"Okay I'm listening." Trunks said.

Goten looks at Trunks.

"Are you in love with my niece?" Goten asked.

"Yeah I'm in love with Pan but I'm scared to tell her." Trunks answered.

"Why Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Goten, I'm 28 and your niece is only 14. That means there is 14 years between us." Trunks answered.

"Trunks, you know that age doesn't when you're in love." Goten said.

"Goten it does matter because I could get into big trouble for loving Pan." Trunks replied.

Trunks sighs. Goten looks at his best friend.

"Trunks you have to tell Pan about your feelings before it eats alive." Goten said.

"Yeah I know that Goten." Trunks replied.

Trunks and Goten walk back inside. They find Goku, Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan in the same place.

"Are you four staying there all day?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with it." Goku answered.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Chi-Chi gets off the couch, she walks to the door and opens it. Vegeta and Bulma are standing on the other side.

"Come on in Vegeta and Bulma." Chi-Chi said.

Vegeta and Bulma following Chi-Chi into the living room.

"Hi, Bulma and Vegeta." Goku replied.

"Oh shut up Kakarott." Vegeta yelled.

"Okay you don't have to bite my head of Vegeta." Goku said.

Vegeta just smirks.

"Are our children here?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, they are upstairs in Goten's room." Chi-Chi answered.

"Okay I was just wondering." Bulma said.

Pan, Trunks, Bulla and Goten walk into the living room. Bulla runs over to her father and gives him a hug.

"Did you miss me my princess?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I did daddy." Bulla answered.

Vegeta kisses Bulla on the forehead.

"I love you so much my princess." Vegeta said.

"I know daddy and I love you too." Bulla replied.

Trunks looks at the ceiling and shakes his head. Pan lets a long sigh.

"What is the matter?" Goten asked.

"I'm just thinking about something that I'd rather not discuss." Pan answered.

Goten hugs his niece.

"Are you okay now?" Goten asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Uncle Goten and thanks for the hug because I need it." Pan answered.

"Well I don't like see my niece looking so upset." Goten said.

Pan smiles and hugs Goten.

"I love you Uncle Goten." Pan replied.

Bulla is sitting on the sofa by her father. Trunks walks outside to be alone with his thoughts.

"**I can't tell Pan that I love her because I'm 7 years older then her and it won't go over well my father if he knew because I know that my father would have something to say about it."** Trunks thinks to himself.

Bulma walks out and sits next to Trunks.

"What's wrong son?" Bulma asked.

"I'm just thinking mom." Trunks answered.

"What are you thinking about?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell you that mom." Trunks answered.

"That's alright Trunks but if want to talk about it then I'm here for you." Bulma said.

"Okay thanks mom." Trunks replied.

Bulma hugs her son and walks back inside. Trunks walks in a few minutes later.

"Do you want to spar with me?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I'll pass dad". Trunks answered.

Trunks flies out the window and heads back to Capsule Corp.

"What is with him today?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

"I'm not sure because he won't tell me anything." Bulma answered.

"There's something bother him." Vegeta said.

"I wish Trunks would tell us what's bugging him." Bulma replied.

"Ah…I'm sure Trunks tells us what's wrong when he's good and ready." Vegeta said.

Bulla, Vegeta and Bulma go back to Capsule Corp. Bulma walks out to the kitchen to make something to eat. Vegeta flies outside to the gravity room. Bulla walks up to Trunks's room and knocks on the door.

"Can I come in big brother?" Bulla asked.

"No, Bulla please go away." Trunks answered.

"I'm worried about you." Bulla said.

"Well I'm fine now go leave me alone." Trunks yelled.

Bulla goes back downstairs and leaves Trunks alone is his room.


	4. It All Comes Out

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

It All Comes Out

It is a few days later now. Trunks and Goten are sitting in math class.

"Does anyone know the answer to math problem?" the teacher asked.

"I do Mrs. Aino" Goten answered.

"Alright Goten come on up here and solve the math problem." Mrs. Aino said.

Goten walks up to the front of the class, he takes the chalk from Mrs. Aino and solves the math problem.

"There you are Mrs. Aino." Goten replied.

"Thank you." Mrs. Aino said.

Goten walks back to his seat and looks over at Trunks.

"What is wrong with?" Goten asked.

"You know what's wrong." Trunks answered.

"My niece right." Goten said.

Trunks nods his head.

"If I only Pan wasn't 14 years younger than me then this won't be a problem." Trunks replied.

Goten sighs. All of a sudden the bell for lunch rings. Goten and Trunks run outside. Bulla and Pan are over by the swings.

Pan lets a long sigh.

"What is wrong?" Bulla asked.

"I'm in love with someone but I don't want to tell who it is." Pan answered.

"I want to know who it is Pan Son." Bulla said.

"I'm not telling you Bulla Briefs." Pan screamed.

"Okay fine but I'll find out sooner or later." Bulla said.

"No, you won't." Pan yelled.

Pan walks off to be alone. Trunks and Goten walk over to Bulla.

"What is wrong with my niece?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure." Bulla answered.

Trunks lets a long sigh and looks at Goten. Bulla looks at her brother.

Trunks looks at Bulla.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked.

"I want to know what's wrong with you." Bulla answered.

"I'm not telling you." Trunks said.

"What is going on here anyway?" Bulla asked.

"I don't understand." Trunks answered.

"That is the same thing Pan said to me a few minutes ago before she left." Bulla said.

"Oh I understand now." Trunks replied.

"Do you think one of us should go check on Pan?" Goten asked.

"I'll go check on her." Bulla answered.

Bulla takes off to the far end of the schoolyard where Pan is sitting.

"Go away." Pan yelled.

"I'm not going away until you tell me what's going on." Bulla said.

"I don't want to discuss it with anyone." Pan screamed.

"Oh come on Pan because I won't tell anyone." Bulla said.

"Okay I'll tell you." Pan replied.

Bulla looks at Pan.

"What is it?" Bulla asked.

"I'm in love with your brother." Pan answered.

"My brother is 14 years older than you." Bulla said.

"I know that." Pan yelled.

"I know my father won't let it happen." Bulla said.

"I'm not letting Vegeta stop me." Pan yelled.

It is a few hours later and school is over for the day. Trunks is sitting on bench at the park looking up at the sky. Pan lands bedside him.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked.

"I want to know what is bugging you." Pan answered.

"Why do you want to know?" Trunks asked.

"I'm worried about you." Pan answered.

Trunks looks at Pan.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah Trunks I'm sure." Pan answered.

"I'm in love with you more than anything and I know that because of the age difference we have a real problem." Trunks said.

"Oh my gosh I feel the same way about you." Pan replied.

Trunks smiles and pulls Pan into his arms.

"Pan Son, you are my life, and without you I'd be miserable." Trunks said.

"Do you feel that ki energy?" Pan asked.

"Uh Oh, it's my father Pan so I've got to go." Trunks answered.

Trunks kisses Pan on the forehead and flies back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta flies back to Capsule Corp.

"Where did you take of to Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"I followed our son." Vegeta answered.

"Why did you do that?" Bulma asked.

"I know that Trunks has been hiding something for a long time now." Vegeta answered.

"Did you find out what Trunks is hiding?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I found out." Vegeta answered.

Bulma looks at her husband.

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Trunks is in love with Pan Son." Vegeta answered.

"Oh that's so wonderful." Bulma said.

"Bulma it is not because Pan is 14 years younger than Trunks." Vegeta yelled.

Bulma stares at Vegeta.

"I'm five years younger than you." Bulma said.

"Well that's different." Vegeta replied.

"What makes you say that's different?" Bulma asked.

"When we meet you were 22 not 14." Vegeta answered.

"Pan it's a kid anymore Vegeta." Bulma said.

"I'm not letting my son get involve with a girl who is 14 years younger than him." Vegeta yelled.

Trunks walks into the living room where his parents are.

"What is going on in here?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta stares at Trunks.


	5. Forget About It

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Forget About It

"I don't want you hanging around Pan Son anymore because she's too young for you." Vegeta yelled.

"I love Pan Son." Trunks said.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Vegeta screamed.

"That's my name don't ware it out." Trunks said.

"Trunks, I'm not joking around here now stop it and stay away from Pan Son". Vegeta yelled.

"No, I won't stay away from Pan Son." Trunks said.

Trunks flies out the living room window and to Son's House. Goten sensing Trunks coming and runs outside.

"Hi Trunks." Goten yelled.

"Where is your niece?" Trunks asked.

"I think she's up in her room." Goten answered.

Trunks flies around to Pan's room and knocks on the window. Pan opens her window and Trunks flies in.

"I miss you Trunks." Pan said.

Trunks pulls Pan into his arms and kisses her very passionately on the lips.

"We have to be careful that nobody catches us together." Trunks replied.

"Why Trunks?" Pan asked.

"My father knows about us and he flipped out telling me to stay away from you but I can't do that Pan because I love you so much." Trunks answered.

"I love you too Trunks Briefs." Pan said.

Trunks tightens his grip around Pan.

"_I will always love you no matter what Pan Son."_ Trunks whispered.

Pan sighs and looks up at Trunks.

"How did you mother take you being in love with me?" Pan asked.

"My mother was happy for me." Trunks answered.

"I kinda figure that she would be happy." Pan said.

"What did your mother say?" Trunks asked.

"I haven't told her yet." Pan answered.

"Oh that's okay because you will tell her when you're ready." Trunks said.

Videl knocks on the door.

"Who are you talking to?" Videl asked.

"I'm talking to my reflection mom." Pan answered.

"Can I come in honey?" Videl asked.

"Yeah sure mom." Pan answered.

Trunks runs over and hides behind the curtain. Videl walks into the Pan's room.

"I thought you were going to clean up your room." Videl said.

"Ops…I forgot mom." Pan replied.

All of sudden Trunks sneezes.

"Who just sneezed?" Videl asked.

"I don't know mom." Pan answered.

"I'm giving until the count of four tell to me what is going on here Pan Son." Videl yelled.

"Videl, you don't have to that." Trunks said.

Trunks comes out from behind the curtain. Videl stares at Trunks.

"What are you doing here Trunks Briefs?" Videl asked.

"I came here to see your daughter." Trunks answered.

"Why did you come to see my daughter?" Videl asked.

"I love your daughter." Trunks answered.

Videl's eyes widen with shock.

"What you love my daughter... how sweet... I remember my first crush." Videl said.

"Okay mother that's enough." Pan replied.

Gohan is walking upstairs, he hears Videl and Pan talking.

"What is going on in here?" Gohan asked as he walks into Pan's room.

"I'm just talking to Pan about how happy I am that she has found love." Videl answered.

Gohan looks over and sees Trunks standing beside Pan.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I came to see to be with your daughter." Trunks answered.

"Why Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, I love your daughter more than anything." Trunks answered.

Gohan's eyes widen.

"There is no way you're dating my little girl because you are 28 and she is 14." Gohan yelled.

"Gohan, there is only 14 years between them it's not a big deal." Videl said.

"Oh yes, it is Videl because I will not have my daughter dating Vegeta's offspring." Gohan screamed.

"Oh come dad because Trunks will look out for me." Pan said.

"I'm sorry Pan but you are not dating Trunks Briefs and that is the end of it." Gohan yelled.

"Pan is right Gohan because I will look out for her." Trunks said.

"I want you out of my house now Trunks Briefs and if I catch you here then you'll be sorry". Gohan screamed.

Trunks kisses Pan on the cheek, he walks over to the window, he opens it, he lifts off the ground and takes off in the direction of Capsule Corp. Pan falls on her bed and cries into her pillow. Gohan and Videl leave so Pan can be alone.


	6. Passion For Goten Son

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Passion For Goten Son

Trunks arrives home, he hears crying and walks up to her room to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked.

"No, I'm not." Bulla answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Trunks asked.

"No, I don't want to talk about with you." Bulla answered.

"Who are you going to talk to then?" Trunks asked.

"I'm going over to talk to Pan about it." Bulla answered.

"Can you tell Pan that I love her?" Trunks asked.

"I think you should tell her that yourself." Bulla answered.

"I'm not allowed over Pan's house anymore." Trunks answered.

"What happened Trunks?" Bulla asked.

"Gohan found out about me being in love with Pan and he told that I'm not allowed over there anymore." Trunks answered with tears in his eyes.

Vegeta walks by Bulla's room and he hears everything.

"I'm glad to hear that Gohan has forbid you from seeing Pan because you should find someone your own age." Vegeta said.

"Oh shut up father." Trunks yelled.

"I don't want to ever hear you speak to me like that again." Vegeta said in loud roar.

Bulma walks up behind Vegeta.

"Can you both keep it down?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta spins around and looks at his wife.

"I'm not going to keep it down for anyone." Vegeta yelled.

Bulla looks at her mother.

"What's wrong mom?" Bulla asked.

"I've a throbbing migraine and I'm really tense from all the work that I was doing in my lab today." Bulma answered.

Vegeta looks at Bulma.

"You weak human" Vegeta said under his breath.

Bulma stares at her husband for a few minutes then she walks to her room and falls onto the bed. Vegeta walks into his and Bulma's room.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked.

"I came to see if you're going to okay." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta walks over, he sits on the bed right behind Bulma and starts to massage her shoulders. Bulma smiles.

"If you keep that up I will feel a lot better." Bulma said.

"Duh, that's the whole point woman." Vegeta replied.

"Why do you keeping calling me woman when you know my name is Bulma?" Bulma asked.

"I like the way you react when I call you woman." Vegeta answered.

"Well I'd really appreciate if you didn't call me that." Bulma said.

Bulla is flying to Goku's house. Pan is sitting out on the swing.

Bulla lands by Pan.

"What are you doing here?" Pan asked.

Bulls lets a long sigh and sits on the grass in front of the swing.

"I've got something on my mind and Trunks wanted to know what was wrong with me but I won't tell him." Bulla answered.

"You can tell me." Pan said.

"If I tell you have to promise not to tell a soul." Bulla replied.

"I promise to not tell a soul." Pan said.

"I'm madly in love with your uncle." Bulla confessed.

Pan's eyes widen from shock.

"Oh my gosh, you're in love with Goten." Pan yelled.

"Can you keep it down?" Bulla asked.

"It's not like my uncle is going to hear us because he's gone out with my father, my grandfather and my grandmother." Pan answered.

"Okay but they might come back anytime." Bulla said.

Videl walks outside to where the Pan and Bulla are.

"Do you girls want something to drink?" Videl asked.

"I'm not sure about Bulla but I do mom." Pan answered.

"I'll have a drink too." Bulla said.

"Did you hear anything we said mom?" Pan asked.

"No, I didn't honey." Videl answered.

"Well that's good then." Pan said.

"What were you talking about?" Videl asked.

"That is between Bulla and me." Pan answered.

Videl walks back inside to the kitchen. A few minutes later Videl walks back outside with two glasses of Iced Tea.

"Here is some Iced Tea for you girls." Videl said.

"Thanks mom." Pan replied.

Videl smiles and goes back inside.

"These drinks are good." Bulla said.

Bulla smiles. Goten walks over to Pan and Bulla.

"When did you get there?" Goten asked.

"I got here about a little while ago." Bulla answered.

"Why are you here?" Goten asked.

"I came to talk to your niece about something." Bulla answered.

Goten sits next to his niece.

"What were you talking about girls?" Goten asked.

Bulla shakes her head at Pan.

"I'm sorry Uncle Goten but I can't tell you." Pan answered.

"Why not?" Goten asked looking at Pan.

"It's between Bulla and me." Pan answered.

"Well that's okay I understand." Goten said.

Goten walks inside.

"Thanks for not telling him about my feelings for him." Bulla replied.

"I made a promise not tell and I'm keeping that promise." Pan said.

Bulla hugs Pan.

"You are the best friend ever." Bulla replied.

Videl walks outside and over to the girls.

"Your mother just phoned." Videl said.

"What did my mother want?" Bulla asked.

"She wants you home immediately." Videl answered.

"What for?" Bulla asked.

"I'm not sure." Videl answered.

"I'll see you around." Bulla said.

"Will call me later?" Pan asked.

"Yeah of course." Bulla answered.

Pan and Bulla hug each other good-bye. Bra lifts off the ground and flies back to Capsule Corp.


	7. Return Of An Old Friend

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Return Of An Old Friend

Bulma is at the mall with Bulla, Chi-Chi, Videl and Pan. They are looking at clothes. All of a sudden someone taps Bulma on the shoulder.

"Videl is that you?" a voice asked.

Videl turns around to find her old friend from she was a kid Sakura Matsuo standing behind her.

"Yes it's me." Videl answered.

"Do you remember me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah of course I do." Videl answered as she hugs Sakura.

Bulla, Pan, Chi-Chi and Bulma get confused looks on their faces.

"Who is she?" Chi-Chi asked.

Videl smiles.

"This is my best friend Sakura Matsuo whom I have known since was a kid." Videl answered.

Sakura looks at Videl.

"Who are these people?" Sakura asked.

"The young lady standing beside is my 10 year old daughter Pan." Videl answered.

"What about the others?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Chi-Chi Son, the lady with blue hair next to her is Bulma Briefs and the young lady standing next to her is her daughter Bulla Briefs ." Chi-Chi answered.

Sakura sighs. Videl looks at Sakura.

"Are you married?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am to Chi-Chi's son Gohan." Videl answered.

Sakura looks at Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Are you two married too?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we are." Chi-Chi and Bulma answered.

Sakura sighs.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked.

"I just envy the three of you because I don't have anyone." Sakura answered.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Videl asked.

"Yeah I have in with a guy named Chikara than it was Jouta." Sakura answered.

"What happened with them?" Videl asked.

"I broke with Chikara because he was controlling and Jouta cheated on me." Sakura answered.

"Oh wow you've had it rough my friend and don't you find that someone special when he least except it." Videl said.

"No I won't because I'm done with love. All it has done is cause me pain." Sakura replied.

"You can't just give up on love you have promise me won't." Bulma said.

"Alright I promise but it's going to take me a long time to trust another man again after what has happened to me." Sakura replied.

"Do have anywhere to live?" Videl asked.

"I did have but I kicked out because I couldn't keep up with the rent." Sakura answered.

"Why don't you come live me at my place?" Bulma asked.

"I love to Bulma." Sakura answered.

Bulma, Sakura and Bulla go home to Capsule Crop. Trunks is sitting on the couch in the living room. Bulma looks at Trunks.

"Where is Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"He's out in gravity room training." Trunks answered.

"No I'm not." Vegeta yelled.

"Oh hi dad." Trunks said.

Vegeta looks at Sakura.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"This is Videl's best friend Sakura Matsuo and whom she has known since she was a kid." Bulma answered.

Vegeta smirks.

"Is he your husband?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he is and his name is Vegeta." Bulma answered.

Bulla sighs than goes up to her room. A few hours pass. Bulma and Sakura are downstairs in the living room sitting on the couch. Videl is there too. Videl and Sakura are catching up what's going on. Sakura looks at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting really late." Sakura said.

"Yeah you're right." Bulma replied.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Sakura asked.

Videl hugs Sakura than goes home.

"If you follow me than I'll show you." Bulma answered.

Sakura smiles and follows Bulma to the room across from hers. Sakura smiles than walks in and goes to sleep. The next morning Sakura wakes up and goes downstairs to find Trunks sitting on the couch almost in tears.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked as she sits down next to him.

"I'm in love with my sister's best friend but her father and my father have band me from seeing her because of the age difference between us." Trunks answered.

"Oh that has to be tough." Sakura said.

Bulla hears everything than she goes over to the phone and dials Pan's number. Chi-Chi picks up the phone.

"Hello." Chi-Chi said.

"It's me Bulla." Bulla replied.

"How can I help you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'd like to talk to your granddaughter." Bulla answered.

Chi-Chi takes the phone upstairs to Pan's room

"Your best friend wants you on the phone." Chi-Chi said.

Pan takes the phone from her grandmother.

"Hi Bulla." Pan replied.

"My brother really misses you." Bulla said.

"I miss him too but we aren't allowed to be together." Pan replied.

Bulla sighs.

"Maybe the two you could date in secret." Bulla said.

"How long do think that will work?" Pan asked.

"I don't know but it's worth a try." Bulla answered.

"Yeah you are right about that one." Pan said.

Pan and Bulla hang up on each other than go to bed. Pan dreams of being with Trunks and how much she loves me. Bulla dreams about how much she wants to be able to tell him about her feelings.


	8. Dating In Secret

Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dating In Secret

It's the next day now. Trunks wakes up than goes downstairs for something to eat. Bulla is already downstairs when Trunks comes in she smiles at him.

"What's wrong with you today?" Trunks asked.

"If you hurry up and eat something than come with me you'll know." Bulla answered.

Trunks eats some breakfast than goes with Bulla to an old abandon island.

"What are we doing here sis?" Trunks asked.

Bulla looks up at the sky just as Pan appears.

"I'm the reason your sister bought you here." Pan answered.

Pan walks over to Trunks and kisses him passionately. Bulla smiles than leaves. A few minutes later Pan stops kissing Trunks.

"Did you miss that much?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah I did." Pan answered.

Trunks smiles.

"I missed you too." Trunks said.

"Aren't you scared that someone will us?" Pan asked.

"Yeah I am a little but I had to see you because I can't live without you." Trunks answered.

Pan hugs Trunks really tight. They start to kiss passionate again than fall onto the ground without break their kiss. An hour later they break their kiss than they go home. Trunks comes into the Capsule Crop.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta asked in yell.

"I was out for a walk." Trunks answered.

"Yeah right? Where you were you really?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm telling truth right sis." Trunks answered looking at Bulla.

"Keep me out this one." Bulla said.

Trunks sighs than goes up to his bedroom and slams the door. Vegeta looks at Bulma.

"Don't look at me." Bulma said.

Vegeta growls than goes out the gravity room. Bulma shakes her head than goes to her bedroom. A few hours later Vegeta comes in.

"Woman, are you awake?" Vegeta asked.

"I am now." Bulma answered.

Vegeta sighs.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta said.

Bulma smiles than Vegeta joins her in bed. Bulma kisses Vegeta than they go to sleep.


	9. Surprise Visitor

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Surprise Visitor

It's a few days later now. They are all at picnic. Vegeta is sitting by a tree with his arms folded over his chest. Bulma looks over at Vegeta.

"Are you going to join us?" Bulma asked.

"Nope, I'm fine." Vegeta answered sarcastically.

Bulma shakes her head.

"You're impossible." Bulma said.

All of a sudden a light appears in the sky. It grows bigger and bigger than they all scatter. It crashes into the ground forming a huge crater. They look closer to discover that it's Saiyan space pod. It starts to open up and someone steps out. Vegeta stands there with his arms folded just looking. He is wearing typical Saiyan armor and has a tail. His hair turns from reddish-brown to golden yellow.  
"Another Super Saiyan?" Gohan wondered.  
"How is this possible?" Goku asked.  
The Saiyan ignores them all and flies up to stand in front of Vegeta. He bows low.  
"I am at your disposal, Prince Vegeta," the Saiyan said.  
Vegeta smirks.  
"At ease, soldier," Vegeta told him.

The Saiyan stands.

"I am Third Class Soldier Kokorio. I have come halfway across the galaxy to serve you. I am the son of Sakoran." the Saiyan announced.  
Vegeta smiled wickedly.  
"Well, seeing as there is no Saiyan race anymore, you can do as you please," Vegeta told him.  
"Are you serious?" Kokorio asked.

"Yes I'm serious." Vegeta answered.

Sakura hides behind Videl. Videl turns around.

"What's your problem?" Videl asked.

"He's scaring me." Sakura answered.

"Who's scaring you?" Videl asked.

"That…that new Saiyan." Sakura answered.

Kokorio walks over to Sakura.

"Boo!" Kokorio yelled.

Sakura whimpers and runs away screaming. Kokorio chuckles evilly.

Vegeta smirks.

"Good job." Vegeta said.

"Hey don't encourage him." Bulma replied as she hits Vegeta on the shoulder.

"Hey don't you hit me woman." Vegeta yelled.

"Don't your raise voice at me you arrogant Saiyan prince." Bulma screamed.

"I think you mispronounced that," Krillin smirked.  
Vegeta turned and glared at Krillin while Bulma laughed her head off. Krillin gulped in fear.  
"Watch it, cue ball," Vegeta snarled.

"I'm not a cue ball anymore." Krillin yelled.

Vegeta smirked.

"I don't care." Vegeta screamed.

Kokorio looks at Bulma than at Vegeta.

"You choose a human to be you're mate." Kokorio said.

Vegeta nods his head.

"Yeah I did." Vegeta replied.

"Man, you're pathetic." Kokorio said.

Vegeta shakes his head than leaves. Kokorio leaves to think.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have done that to her."_ Kokorio thinks to himself.

Kokorio goes in search of Sakura to apologize to her. Kokorio can't seem to find Sakura than he closes his eyes and sense her ki. Kokorio follows Sakura's ki into the forest than stops her up in a tree. Sakura spots Kokorio too.

"Stay away from me." Sakura yelled.

"No way not till you get down because you could fall and hurt yourself really badly." Kokorio screamed.

"Why do you care?" Sakura asked.

"I don't care but I know that your friends do." Kokorio answered.

Sakura goes to get down for the tree than looses her balance and starts to fall out of the tree. Kokorio gasps than catches Sakura in his arms. Sakura stares at Kokorio.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW." Sakura screamed.

"Gladly." Kokorio said.

Kokorio sets Sakura on the ground and she punches him. Sakura whimpers in fear.

"I have to go to now." Sakura replied.

Sakura starts to run off. Kokorio watches Sakura go.

"_Wow she's so beautiful…whoa….hold on what I am saying. I can't fall in love with human because I'm not pathetic like Prince Vegeta." _Kokorio thinks to himself.

Sakura runs back to where the others are. Videl looks at Sakura.

"Are you ok?" Videl asked.

"Yeah I am." Sakura answered.

"Did he hurt you?" Videl asked.

"No, he didn't he actually saved me." Sakura answered.

"What do you mean saved you?" Bulma asked.

"I was up in a tree hiding than when I went to get down I lost my balance he caught me in his arms." Sakura answered.

"Well I'm glad that he did because I won't want anything happen to you." Videl said.

Kokorio lands close to them and looks at Sakura.

"See I told you they would be worry about you and like I said that's why I saved you in the forest." Kokorio replied.

Sakura takes a deep breath than walks over to Kokorio and gives him a really tight hug.

"Hands off me, woman!" Kokorio yelled.

Kokorio pushes Sakura away which makes her fall to the ground. Sakura gets to her feet pushes Kokorio back. Goku gets a confused look on his face. Krillin looks at Goku.

"What's wrong Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I can't believe the level of Sakura's ki." Goku answered.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"It's seems almost like the energy of a saiyan warrior." Goku answered.

All of a sudden Sakura goes Super Saiyan. Kokorio's eyes widen in shock.

"She's a Super Saiyan." Kokorio said.

"Yes that's right Kokorio." Sakura replied.

"How is that possible?" Kokorio asked.

"My father was one and so was my mom." Sakura answered.

"What do you was?" Goku asked.

"They both dead when I was a little." Sakura answered.

"What were their names?" Krillin asked.

"My father name was Rikuto Matsuo and Erina Matsuo." Sakura answered.

Vegeta's eyes widen in shock.

"Rikuto was my father's best friend when they were both little." Vegeta said.

Kokorio sighs than lifts of the ground and files off.

"What is his problem all of a sudden?" Goku asked.

"I have no idea." Vegeta answered.

Meanwhile deep in the forest

Trunks and Pan are kissing passionately. Pan stops kissing Trunks.

"What's wrong my darling?" Trunks asked.

"I think we should take a thing a little slower that's all because we won't want to do anything to happen that would risk everyone finding out us." Pan answered.

"Yeah that's right." Trunks said.

"I've also been thinking about something." Pan replied.

"Like what?" Trunks asked.

"Bulla liking Goten." Pan answered.

"Really she does?" Trunks asked.

"Yes really she does. We have to figure out a way to get them together." Pan answered.

"I'm sure that we'll come up with something." Trunks said as pulls Pan into his arms.

Pan looks up into Trunks's blue eyes. They stay like for awhile longer than Trunks goes home to Capsule Crop and Pan goes home to grandfather's place. They fall asleep dreaming of the day they don't have to date in secret.


	10. New Found Love In A Time Of Tragedy

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

New Found Love In A Time Tradegy

It's the next day now. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Sakura are outside Capsule Crop. Bulma walks over to gravity room.

"Are you guys ok in there?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta opens the door.

"Go away woman." Vegeta yelled.

Suddenly a man with green hair and big muscles busts through the window.  
"I have come to avenge the Name of Frieza," he said.  
"Oh, really? And just who would you be?" Vegeta demanded.  
"Lord Syver and enough! Now die!" he screamed throwing a blast at Vegeta.  
Kokorio was nearby and sensed the ki coming from battle. He rushed towards the gravity room.  
Suddenly one of Syver's blasts missed and narrowly missed Sakura, who fell to the ground in pain with her right face burned slightly.  
"SAKURA!" Kokorio shrieked and turned SSJ3.  
"Whoa, and I thought only Goku could do that," Bulma said.  
Kokorio pummeled Syver into a pulp and blasted him into death. He picked up Sakura.

"You need a doctor." Kokorio said.  
"No... put me down," Sakura demanded weakly.

Kokorio doesn't listen than takes to the hospital and bursts through the front doors.

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME DOWN." Sakura screamed.

A doctor walks over to them.

"Hello I'm Dr. Chiba." The doctor said.

"There has been a battle and this woman I'm holding got hurt very badly." Kokorio replied.

"i KEEP TRYING TO TELL HIM THAT I FINE BUT WON'T LISTEN TO ME BECAUSE HE'S STURBORN." Sakura yelled.

"Well at least let the doctor check you out to make sure." Kokorio said.

Sakura glares at Kokorio.

"I will if you put me down on the ground." Sakura said.

Kokorio smirks.

"As you wish." Kokorio replied.

Kokorio puts Sakura down on the ground. Dr. Chiba checks Sakura out.

"You seem fine to me expect that you are going to have a scar on your face for the rest of your life." Dr. Chiba said.

Sakura sighs.

"Oh great now I've never get a boyfriend." Sakura yelled.

"The man that truly loves you will find that beautiful along with the rest of you." Kokorio said

Sakura glares at Kokorio than leaves the hospital. Kokorio runs after Sakura but she's already gone. Kokorio closes his eyes and tries to sense her ki level but he can't.

"I'm getting worried about her so I better go check on her." Kokorio said.

Vegeta is close by and hears what Kokorio said. Kokorio lifts up the ground than starts to fly towards Capsule Crop hoping that Sakura will be there. Vegeta lifts off the ground a few minutes later and starts to fly after Kokorio. Kokorio bursts through the door. Bulma looks at Kokorio.

"Where's the fire?" Bulma asked.

Kokorio glares at Bulma.

"There's no fire I just want to know where Sakura is." Kokorio answered.

"She's up in her bed which is the second door on left when you get to the top of the stairs." Bulma said.

Kokorio walks upstairs to find Sakura's bedroom door wide open. Sakura is lying face down on her bed in tears.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Kokorio demanded.  
Sakura looked up.  
"Oh, it's you go away," she said.  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Kokorio said.  
"Why do you care?" Sakura screamed.  
"I don't, but I figure your friends would now come on what is the matter here?" Kokorio repeated.  
Sakura sighed.  
"I just asked a boy out and he said no," Sakura cried.  
"He must have had good taste," Kokorio said with a smirk.  
"KOKORIO! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!!" Sakura yelled.  
"Whatever you say, you're Royal High-Ness," Kokorio said with deliberate sarcasm.  
"Idiot," Sakura shot at him.  
"Nag," Kokorio shot right back.  
Suddenly, Kokorio grabbed her and kissed her. Sakura kissed him back, and after several seconds they broke apart.  
"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded.  
"Me? What are you doing?" Kokorio said.  
"I'm not doing anything YOU kissed me," Sakura said shocked, because she had never been kissed before.  
Kokorio grinned.

"So I did. Care to show me how it's done?" Kokorio asked.  
"Just shut up," Sakura said as they kissed again.

A few minutes later they break the kiss.

"Nobody can know about this." Sakura replied.

Kokorio smirks.

"Whatever you say, woman." Kokorio said.


	11. Battle On A Distant Planet

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Battle On Distant Planet

It's a couple of days later now. Sakura and Kokorio are alone near mountain. Sakura yawns than leans back into Kokorio. Kokorio wraps his arms around Sakura. Vegeta is spying from high above. A few minutes later Vegeta gets annoyed and goes home. Sakura looks up into Kokorio's gray eyes. Kokorio smiles and kisses the top of Sakura's head. Sakura smiles too than starts to sing "I Swear" By John Michael Montgomery.

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_But you can be sure I know my part_

_'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I'll make mistakes_

_I'll never break your heart_

_I swear_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse_

_Till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear_

_I'll give you everything I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the wall_

_And when there's silver in your hair_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

_'Cause as time turns the page_

_My love won't age at all_

_I swear_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse_

_Till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear_

_I swear_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse_

_Till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear_

_I swear_

Kokorio smiles than wraps his arms tighter around Sakura.

"I should get back to Capsule Crop before they are starting worrying about me and send out a search party." Sakura said.

Sakura goes to get up but Kokorio pulls her back down beside him and kisses her.

"No don't go yet." Kokorio replied.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because you're woman and I'm a man." Kokorio answered.

"What does that go to do with it?" Sakura asked.

"Allow me show you." Kokorio answered.

Sakura gets a confused look on her face. Kokorio pulls Sakura close and kisses her again. Vegeta suddenly lands a few feet away with his arms crossed.

"You're sickening both of you." Vegeta said.

Kokorio glares at Vegeta.

"You're one speak at least I'm not with human." Kokorio replied.

Vegeta growls. Then suddenly he smiles.  
"Well, how bout we have a spar?" Vegeta asked.  
"Fine by me," Kokorio smirked.  
Vegeta blasts at Kokorio who dodges. Kokorio punches and kicks and so does Vegeta until they get into a flurry of fighting while Sakura watches in fear. Sakura flies down in between them and tries to stop them.

"Get out of the way woman or I'll destroy you." Vegeta yelled.

Kokorio growls than punches Vegeta in the stomach really hard. Vegeta smirks than goes to hit Sakura. Kokorio jumps in between Vegeta and Sakura than punches Vegeta in stomach. Goku suddenly appears.

"Alright that's enough Vegeta." Goku said.

"Well very Kakarott." Vegeta replied.

Vegeta flies off back to Capsule Crop. Kokorio looks at Sakura.

"I really don't feel safe with thought of you living in the same place as him." Kokorio said.

"What do you suggest than?" Sakura asked.

Kokorio smiles.

"That you move in with me." Kokorio answered.

"What? Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am." Kokorio answered.

Sakura smiles and hugs Kokorio.

"I really like that and I love you so much." Sakura said.

"Yeah me too." Kokorio replied.

Sakura growls and punches Kokorio.

"Say it now." Sakura yelled.

Kokorio stretches his head.

"Say what?" Kokorio asked.

"If you can't figure it out I'm not telling you." Sakura answered.

Sakura sighs than starts to walk off almost in tears. Kokorio lifts the ground to try to catch Sakura but she senses his ki and she starts fly away from him. They case each other for a few miles than finally he catches up with her and they fall to the ground kissing.

"Alright fine if you insist, I…..I……oh never mind you get the picture." Kokorio said.

Sakura stares at Kokorio than hugs him. They start walk to Kokorio's house hand in hand. A few minutes before they get Kokorio stops.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you that I'm going home to my home planet for awhile." Kokorio said.

Sakura looks at Kokorio.

"I'm coming with you." Sakura replied.

"No you can't because I need to go alone." Kokorio said.

Sakura looks up into Kokorio's gray eyes.

"Listen me, we are in this together now so I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Sakura replied.

Kokorio just smiles.

"Alright you can come my love." Kokorio said.

They walk over to Kokorio's Saiyan space pod than get inside. Kokorio sets a course for his home planet. Sakura looks at the little window at the earth below. Kokorio comes up behind Sakura and wraps his arms around her waist. Sakura looks up at Kokorio.

"I thought I would never ever find that special someone but all that has changed now." Sakura replied.

"How so my love?" Kokorio asked.

"That's simple I have you now." Sakura answered.

Kokorio smiles than turns Sakura in his arms and kisses her passionately. A few hours later they arrive on Kokorio's home planet. Kokorio opens up the space pod and gets out than helps Sakura out. Sakura looks around the planet. Kokorio starts to walk off and Sakura runs after him. All of a sudden Sakura trips over a rock than falls to the ground holding her ankle and she starts crying. Kokorio spins around to find Sakura on the ground holding her ankle and crying.

"Oh no." Kokorio said as he runs over to her.

Sakura looks up at Kokorio.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Sakura replied.

"Ok good than." Kokorio said.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Sakura asked.

"No you can help yourself up." Kokorio said sarcastically.

"You're nice." Sakura replied.

Kokorio starts walking off. Sakura gets to her than falls back down. Kokorio turns around to see if she's up yet. Kokorio sighs than walks over to Sakura and puts on his back than starts walking off.

"Hey, put me down." Sakura said.

Kokorio shakes his head.

"No way woman because you can't even stand on your ankle so how to except to walk." Kokorio replied.

"I'll manage." Sakura said.

"Well get use to it because I'm not putting you down and that's final." Kokorio replied.

Sakura sighs than a few minutes later she cuddles up to Kokorio and looks up into his eyes.

"I love you." Sakura said.

"Yeah me too and don't get too comfortable woman." Kokorio replied.

Kokorio walks for awhile than he stops.

"Why did you stop?" Sakura asked.

"There's someone coming." Kokorio answered.

"Did you sense their ki?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I did." Kokorio answered.

All of a sudden two men appear.

"Who are you? What do you want?" one of them asked.

"I'm Kokorio Shibison and I just came to see how my home planet was doing." Kokorio answered.

"Are you Sakoran Shibison's son?" the second guy asked.

"Yes I am." Kokorio answered.

The first guy looks at Sakura.

"Who's this beautiful woman with you?" the first guy asked.

"This is Sakura Matsuo." Kokorio answered.

"Is she your mate?" the second guy asked.

"No she's just a friend." Kokorio answered.

Sakura hits Kokorio on the arm.

"You take that back right now." Sakura said.

Kokorio rolls his gray eyes.

"No, I don't have to." Kokorio replied.

"Do you want to live?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah right like your strong enough to take me on." Kokorio answered.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think." Sakura said.

"Well let's just see about that." Kokorio replied.

"I don't fight you." Sakura said.

Sakura walks over to Kokorio and hugs him.

"Woman, I told before get your hands off me." Kokorio yelled.

Sakura shakes her head than stands on tip-toes and kisses Kokorio. They two guy's mouths drop open in shock.

"I thought you said she wasn't' your mate." The first guy said.

"She isn't." Kokorio replied.

"Why did she kiss you than?" the second guy asked.

"She did it because she's crazy." Kokorio answered.

"I am not." Sakura said as she goes Super Saiyan.


	12. A Secret That Could Ruin Everything

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

A Secret That Could Ruin Everything

It's a few months later now and Pan is . Pan is sitting on the couch in the living room when Gohan comes into the room and crosses his hands over his chest.

"What's wrong dad?" Pan asked.

"I want to know where you were a few weeks ago when you stayed out all night." Vegeta answered.

Pan sighed.

"I was at Bulla's house for the night." Pan said.

"Oh really, I don't think so because I asked Bulma about that she said that you haven't spent the night there in a long time." Gohan answered.

"I was out for a walk thinking about things." Pan said.

Gohan is starting to get really angry.

"Pan Son tell me that truth right now because I know that you weren't out for a walk until 5 in morning." Gohan yelled.

"I was dad honest." Pan said.

Gohan shakes his head than and leaves the room. Pan sighed again than goes out to the kitchen and dials Capsule Crop. Trunks picks up the phone.

"Hello this is Trunks." Trunks said.

Pan sighs.

"Hi Trunks, it's me Pan." Pan replied.

Trunks smiles a little.

"How are you?" Trunks asked.

"I'm ok I guess but I need to talk to you about something so meet you know where." Pan answered.

"Alright than I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Trunks said.

They hang up on each other. Trunks goes to leave but Vegeta steps in his way.

"Where do you think you're going? Who was that on the phone?" Vegeta asked.

"It was Goten and he wanted me to go over so that we could spar." Trunks answered.

Vegeta shakes his head. Trunks leaves the house than flies to his and Pan's special meeting place. Pan is there waiting for Trunks. Trunks lands in front of Pan and gives her a hug.

"Are you wondering why I wanted you to meet me here?" Pan asked.

"Yeah I am." Trunks answered.

"Do you remember that night that we stayed here all night?" Pan asked.

"Yeah I remember." Trunks answered.

"Well something happen that night that could ruin everything." Pan said.

Trunks looks at Pan.

"Which would be?" Trunks asked.

"I'm going to have a baby. Pan answered.

Trunks stares at Pan for a few minutes in shock.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked.

"I wasn't at first but I went to see the doctor yesterday and he confirmed it." Pan answered.

"I'm really happy believe Pan but you are right it could ruin everything." Trunks said.

"I'm not going to get rid of no matter what anyone says." Pan replied.

Trunks pulls Pan close and kisses her. A few minutes' later Trunks stops kissing Pan.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you." Trunks said.

Pan smiles than hugs Trunks just as Vegeta lands beside them. Pan screams than backs away from Trunks.

"Did you hear what I just told your son?" Pan asked.

"Yes I did. You are both coming with me so that you can tell Pan's father." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta, Pan and Trunks go to Gohan's house. Vegeta kicks the door in.

"GOHAN." Vegeta screamed.

Gohan and Videl coming running.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Your daughter has something she wants to tell you." Vegeta answered.

Videl and Gohan look at Pan.

"What he's talking about?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to have a baby and Trunks is the father." Pan answered.

"WHAT?" Gohan asked in a yell.

"You heard me dad and I'm not getting rid of it no matter what you say." Pan answered.

"You are way too young to have a child." Gohan said.

"I know that dad but I am and you are just going to have to live with it." Pan replied.

Videl looks at Vegeta than at Gohan.

"Well you two are going to have put your angry aside and let them be together because Pan needs Trunks right now." Videl said.

Vegeta and Gohan nod their heads but don't say a word. Vegeta leaves than goes back to Capsule Crop. Bulma looks at Vegeta.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Pan is going to have a baby that's wrong." Vegeta answered.

Bulma sighed as Bulla walks into the room.

"I'm going to be an aunt that's so cool." Bulla replied.

Vegeta sighs than goes out the gravity room.

Meanwhile at Kokorio and Sakura's house

Sakura is downstairs making some toast. Sakura looks at her watch.

Sakura walks up to hers and Kokorio's bedroom to find him still in bed starring at the wall.

"Are you getting up today?" Sakura asked.

"The way I'm feeling I highly doubt so." Kokorio answered sarcastically.

"What do you mean that?" Sakura asked.

Kokorio sighs.

"You figure it out, Woman." Kokorio answered.

"Are you sick?" Sakura asked.

"Well that didn't take you long to figure out." Kokorio answered.

Sakura gets a worried look on her face. Kokorio sighs. Sakura walks over to the bed and sits down next to Kokorio. Sakura puts her hand on Kokorio's forehead to find that he's a little warm.

"Are you going be ok?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be fine so stop worrying about me woman." Kokorio answered.

Sakura kisses Kokorio on the forehead.

"I can't help it because I love you so much and it hurts to see you like this." Sakura said.

Kokorio smirks.

"I told you woman I'll be fine." Kokorio replied.

"Are you positive?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am so stop asking." Kokorio answered.

Sakura hugs Kokorio.

"I love you." Sakura said.

"Yeah I know and I do too." Kokorio replied.

Sakura sighs than leaves the room. A few hours later everyone is sleeping. Pan is dreaming of her future with Trunks and their child. Trunks is dreaming of his future with Pan and their child.


End file.
